A Change Of Pace
by Giraffe Cookie
Summary: After returning from 7 years, Fairy Tail encounters a girl who helps Fairy Tail overcome bits a pieces of their life. Especially Laxus.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not the best writer in the world. I do hope you enjoy my story. I wrote something on my other account like this long ago but, had to transfer it. Anyways, ENJOY!**

"Mommy where are we going? What are those loud noises?" A small child whispered, her innocence brining the older woman holding the child tightly to tears. The child felt the damp cloth of her shirt on her shoulder but knew not to say anything of it. "Quiet child! You must hush!" Another voice. This time a masculine voice. Deep and warm. The voice that often helped her back to bed on late nights her mother worked. "Mommy?" The child whispered once more, followed by hushed whispers of the male. The child knew to be silent now. She stayed still and quiet as the loud noises drew closer. The sounds jumbled together, and she could barley process what was happening. She heard screams of terror as guards began taking people into carriages and hauling them off to the cells. The cries of children sent shivers down her spine, thinking of all her school friends. The rain was loud around her with booms of thunder following them. She could hear her mother crying softly. The child didn't know why, but she feared this sound. It made her think she was in danger. She was.

"We've arrived. Quickly now!" The child felt herself being pulled from her mother. She saw the fire flicker over what seemed to be a dock. She heard rushing water and saw the light house in the distance, flashing in warning to those who couldn't see in the dark. She was placed on a seat on a small row boat and watched as her mother climbed in after her, followed by the priest and his fire. "Keep her quiet!" The child hadn't realized she was letting off small whimpers. Her mother had pulled her from the damp wood and back into her chest where she belonged. The child felt safe once more as the boat trembled and creaked, being forced from its sitting position. "Lord save us, please take our hands and bring us home." It was her mother, praying for help. The child looked up to her mother, seeing the wrinkled face of worry and somewhat relief. The child was conflicted by the sight. She couldn't tell if her mother was scared or felt safe. "There, off the coast! Load your arrows men!" The child stiffened, not liking the sudden change in the noise or atmosphere. She felt the boat rock as the priest stood up, his cross in hand. A magic circle formed in front of his hand and expanded around them like a shield. As the arrows hit the magic circle, the melted into dripping acid, falling into the water below. "We must row our self, Mary! We can't trust the current to take us! Place the child behind me and row!" Her mother let her down, right next to the foot of the priest. The young child stood on wobbly legs, watching the magic circle glow and spin. The soft green color reflected off the water and sky. The boat drew further from the shore as more lumps of acid fell into the water. The child stood at the leg of the priest and watched as her home, family, and past faded. Of course, how much could a three-year-old understand from all this. All she knew, as she would remember, is tears of her mother. For that's what scared young Angel the most that night.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Line Break-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Laxus was annoyed. He was tired, hungry, magically drained and annoyed. This did not make for a safe environment for his team which were currently trying to find the source for annoyment. Most would guess it was his hunger or the fact he hadn't slept in 37 hours but it in fact was none of those things. His source of any mention happened to be a pink haired lunatic which was driving him to drink...more than usual.

Laxus had just gotten back from a mission that morning. A mission that had left him with wanting nothing more than a hot shower at his isolated home and nice, long, 24 hour rest in his isolated bed, in his isolated room, in is isolated house, in the isolated woods away from anyone who could drive him to the brink of mad. However, he earned no such luxury even though he did all the work on his mission. Normally he wouldn't complain if it hadn't been his team who had forced him to the guild instead of letting him make a solid retreat home. He loved and adored his team like they were his family but a grumpy Laxus is the same as a grumpy, old man. Everything annoys him. Especially the salmoned hair idiot making nothing but ruckus in the guild. All he wanted was five seconds of peace. Between the pile of paperwork from Team Natsu and the loud chatter of Natsu, he was getting even more upset.

"Awe come on Lucy, let's just take a really quick mission! We'll be back in time for your hot springs vacation! I really need to go on a mission!" Laxus watched from his perch as Natsu continued to bug the other annoyed blonde in the guild. Lucy and Laxus seem to have one thing in common; their tolerability and annoyance to Natsu. Both get easily irritated by Natsu's persistence and reckless behavior. Luckily, Lucy didn't have to do the paperwork for the team. Lucy seemed to barley even make herself known on the damage reports. Her name comes up once or twice for flooding a building or drenching the streets and citizens in water, but she really isn't as destructive as her team. It seems to be the other three likes to cause an inconvenience to the guild and many of the towns.

"No is no Natsu! I worked hard for these tickets and I'm not wasting them! Besides haven't you destroyed your maximum limit for this week!?" Laxus scoffed at Lucy. "Since when did he have a limit?" Laxus hadn't realized he had said it out loud until Natsu and Lucy's attention was focused on him. Lucy seemed to be holding back chuckles and Natsu had a spark of excitement I his eyes when he saw the S-Class mage. "Laxus!" Natsu cheered, mildly agitated by his comment, preparing his hand in flames. "I'll destroy that face of yours if you don't take it back!" Natsu shouted, already leaping from his place on the first floor to reach the S-Class mage on the second floor. However, the S-Class mage was not in the mind set to fight with such a dim-witted pyro. With a quick zap of lightning, Natsu was out for the count.

"I recommend leaving while you have the chance Blondie..." Laxus advised, walking down the stairs to reach the knocked-out dragon slayer. "I'll make sure to keep this one in check long enough for you to make your train." Lucy smiled, patting Laxus on the shoulder and lifting her duffle bag from her seat. "Thank you Laxus. I've been trying to leave all morning and this is the last train to Okirab." Lucy shifted her duffle bag onto her shoulder and took the opportunity to leave. She had just left the door when the flame brain woke up from his short nap.

"Awe man! Thanks a lot, Laxus!" Natsu rubbed his head as he stood from the spot he laid on the ground. "Lucy got away! Maybe there's a chance to ca-" Natsu was cut off as Laxus forced a strong punch to his head. "Oi!" The guild burst into laughter as the two makes began a small argument. "Look idiot, Blondie needed to leave, and you were all over her I had to help!"

"Doesn't mean you have to knock me out!" The guild was too full of laughter to hear the large guild doors creak open slightly. The only one who took notice was the old master sitting on the bar closer to the door. His eyes were closed but he could still hear the small creak. He remembered the noise so well he picked up on it even at the loudest times. His eyes popped open and flew to the door which was only opened a crack with a little red head peaking in. The head was a hood covering what seemed to be a person. Though the person seemed short and shy, master kept his guard up as the little red hood pushed open the door a little more. This time, it made a loud creak that once again went unnoticed. Then the door swung open with a large bang as the small red cloak floated to the ground, revealing the body of what seemed to be a young girl. The room was silent now, all heads focused on the small body that had just passed out on the guild floor. Everyone paused for a second before Mira and Lisanna, not caring if it was dangerous, rushed to the unconscious girl.

"They're bleeding! She is badly wounded! Call Porlyusica! Someone help me get her into the infirmary!" Jet who had been nearby hesitated, but was able to pick the light girl up only for a little white dog to coming running in after. The dog barked at Jet, tugging and pulling at the long red cloak covering the girl. "Come on Jet! Get her to the infirmiry. " Mira ordered, picking the girls cloak off the floor and carrying it behind Jet. The room was silent as they watched Jet, Mira and Lissanna retreat into the infimiry. The only noise could be heared from Freed who was on the lacrima call with Porlyusica.

As they went into the room, the door slammed shut behind them, leaving nothing but a silent guild. Everyone was curious as to who the mysterious girl could be. No one saw her face, only the red hood which covered her face. "Gramps...do you-"Laxus was cut off as Master pointed to his office. Master hopped down from atop the counter and made his way past the whispering guild members. Laxus followed his grandfather, watching as the once curious guild slowly made its way back to its normal, loud state.

The room was silent as the two looked at each other. "Her magic was coming off in large waves. I could feel it from where I was standing." Laxus said, sitting down in the chair in front of Makarov. "Yes. It does seem like she is powerful." Makarov sat on his seat which was elevated to reach the desk. "I do wonder why she is here. Maybe she wants to join Fairy Tail and got hurt along the way." Laxus shrugged at that, looking back at the closed door. "Whatever reason, I'm sure she will be fine."

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Line Break*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Lisanna had placed the dog on the bed when the doors swung open and the old, grey haired healer walked through the door. She stopped for a moment, looking at the pale faced young girl lying in the bed next to her dog. She seemed to be observing the young girl, studying her body. The room was silent except for the soft whimper of the dog. Mira was pressing a cold washcloth to the young girls wrists, ankles and neck. The girl seemed to be sweating quite a bit which tempted Mira to pull the red cloak from the girl as well as her over shirt so she was left only in a tank top.

"This girl...did she speak the reason she came here before she fainted?" Porlyusica walked into the room, draping her cloak over a chair and taking a seat next to the sickly looking child. Her hands reached out to feel her forehead, waiting for one of the three people in the room to answer. "No ma'am. She passed out right away. We hadn't even noticed her until she fell in." Mira answered, getting up from beside the girl and letting Porlyusica have her room. "Hmm...She seems to have poison in her system. It must have been forced into her where the wound is. Get the boy out, I have to strip her to see the wound." Porlyusica looked behind her to Jet, watching Mira force him from the wound.

"Lend me a hand, child." Mira walked around to the other side of the girl and lifted her body from the mattress. Mira watched as the girls's long black hair fell forward. "Lisanna." Mira called her sister. "Tie her hair back from her face. So it doesn't stick to her skin." Lisanna did as she was told, quickly putting the girl's hair in a messy bun before moving out of the way. Porlyusica gently pulled the shirt from the girl's body, watching as the soaked blood pulled from the skin. "The blood is dry...Get the old fool. Whoever hurt he is gone. She shouldn't have been able to walk far with this wound and she couldn't have been away for long." Lisanna left the room in a hurry to get the master. Mira sat next to the girl, holding her hand. "She must be in a lot of pain." Porlyusica looked to Mira. "She doesn't have long. Not in this state. I am going to cure the poison from her body, but the wound is very deep. She has a lot of cuts and she seems exhausted and dehydrated.

Porlyusica looked to the child, watching as her eyelids fell open. She didn't speak. She didn't move. She didn't look around. She shed a tear and closed her eyes once more. "Child wake up." The girl looked to the old woman, flicking her eyes open. "Who did this to you?" The girl didn't answer. She only stared at the woman than looked to the side of her hip. Porlyusica gasped as she saw the slight blood covering a guild mark. She quickly took a rag and dabbed at the skin. Her eyes were shocked as she took in the guild mark. "Raven Tail..."

**Well guys, I hoped you enjoy this chapter. I know it may be sloppy but I wanted to get something together to start the brand new version of this story. Leave a review and get a shout out! Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! This is the second, fixed chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*TO THE STORY~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Angel was never found of being questioned. In fact, she hated it. She hated the look people gave her when she gave the answer they hadn't expected or didn't want to hear. She hated how they asked so much as once, acting as if she was a criminal on a stand for her crimes. It annoyed her that these people kept glaring at her like she had murdered their entire family and the family pet. She was getting upset and her answers were showing just how grumpy she was.

"I don't think you realize just how serious this is, Ms. Karev!" _Of course I know how serious this is! They act as if I'm not injured as well! _Angel thought, trying her best to contain her wondering mind from speaking harsh words. "You are here in the Fairy Tail guild, just after we return for 7 years, with the mark of Ivan's guild!" Angel sighed, turning her head away from their questioning gazes. She may as well be a criminal. It wasn't her fault she was forced into such a guild where Ivan was master. "You should give her a chance to explain, old fool. She's injured so all this stress isn't helping her." Angel looked to the healer who had been working on the part where her guild mark had been cut at. She had washed it already and was preparing a wrap, layered with herbs and oils.

Angel kept her eyes away, watching as Maximus, her dog, jumped onto her bed. She tried to ignore his cold nose sliding under her arm as he wiggled into her lap. Maximus gave her a look, whinnying and licking at her arm where she had been bound as her guild mark was cut and cuts lashed into her skin. She winced, drawing her hand back. She had been put through hell and back but somehow her anger wouldn't expel to her pet.

With a sigh, she began to pet her dog as the healer made her way over. "This is going to burn quite a bit. I won't be able to heal this magically because it is rather deep. I could close some of the wound but it's still open. You must be careful for the next few days." Angle acted as if she didn't listen, keeping her eyes glued to outside the windows. The sun was going down now, watching as the trees and the sun worked together to cast dancing lights in the room.

Angel felt a sharp stinging pain, hissing as she looked to her hip which was slowly being dressed with a damp, oil infused and herb splatted wrap. She was no healer but she figured the lady in front of her knew what she was doing if she was called here especially by the guild master.

The pain went away quick and Angel began to explain herself, having made the two, furious men wait long enough. "My name is Angel Karev. When I was around the age of…three or four, I was taken by my mother and a priest from my home kingdom. The king had ordered us to leave, having been un-loyal to him. My mother had been a nurse to another kingdom during a time of war and we were charged with treason, in fact half of the small village was charged with the accusations." Angel sighed, leaning back as the healer finished her wrap. Maximus left her lap to lay under the blankets by her legs. "We came here with the priest who passed away the day after arrival because he was caught. My mother died three months after." Angel had to stop once more, watching as the healer began to pack away her things.

"Ivan found me in the cottage we lived in and took me in as his own. He hired a dark mage to teach me magic. It didn't work his way because I had already gotten my mother's magic which infuriated him. He forced me to join his guild and I was, essentially, his bitch." Angel said bluntly, watching the Master grow curious. She looked down. People always saw pity on her but his seems his anger to Ivan was all it took to numb him to her.

"A few days ago, I was assigned to an assassination mission, but I couldn't do it and…." Angel looked to her hip, gritting her teeth together. "They bound me, stripped he of my clothes, whipped me, and cut my guild mark." The healer stopped as she was about to leave, hearing the child's cold words. "And then I was beaten by a poison mage. I came here because…my father used to be a mage here."

Master moved to the child, looking deep into her eyes. They were grey, like Laxus's with light blue in the center. They were hardened from all the pain she had experienced in her life. They were tired from all the fighting and pained from her injuries. Master looked past all those emotions to find if she spoke the truth. Angel smiled, watching the old man. "I can't lie to you in this position, Mr. Dreyar. I could easily be killed by all of you. My magic is drained, I'm too tired to fight. I…" Angel sighed, pulling herself into a sitting position. Laxus was to her side, helping her with a look from his grandfather.

Laxus honestly had no doubt the girl was telling the truth. He could tell from the way she explained everything with a cold look but down casted face. "I only wish to find who my father was. All my mother told me was he was a mage who got exiled. I need help, Mr. Dreyar. I need to find my father…" For the first time today, her voice broke as she was still holding to Laxus for support.

Angel was now sitting up once more, looking for any sign of support from the old master. She had traveled the entire distance from her guild to here, only taking a train across a river. She didn't know if they would help her or not. She convinced herself multiple times while she was traveling that there was no way he would help her. She was very aware of the rivalry between their guilds. With some ounce of hope, she came to him though. He really was the only person who could help her. She was not the type of person to steal sensitive guild information and exiled guild members sure seemed like a sensitive subject.

"There aren't many who have been exiled. However…" Angel watched as the Master walked to the edge of her bed, giving her a dark look. "I do not fully trust you. You are still a past member of my son's guild. He has tormented this guild, caused pain and tried to hurt his own father in the past." Angel exhaled, turning her head away. She knew her hope was without good reason. All odds were against her.

"However you have been hurt by him as well…" Angel's head was drawn back to the master, her eyes slightly dilating. "If you can gain my trust I will help you. I want you to tell me all information you have on Ivan's guild." Master smiled at the young child's excited gleam. "In return, I will help you find your father."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Time Skip~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Angel flinched as she forced herself up from the bed, her wound causing an immense amount of pain in her hip. "This damned wound…Its almost immobilized me…." Angel whispered, grabbing onto the bed side table in chance of it offering support. She pushed herself from the bed, stretching into a standing position slowly and carefully. Her body had grown weak and tried from the poison that was still coursing through her veins. She shook from the cold wood against her floor and the meek feeling of her arms. It felt as though a weight was pulling her down to the floor.

She took cautious, slow steps, trying to make her way to the door of the infirmary. "You know Maximus," Angel looked down to her small, panting dog. He must be hungry and thirsty from the fight he had offered the poison mage. "Right now, would be the time where a prince appears and sweeps me off my feet." Angel scoffed, trying to put out a conversation to distract her mind from the pain. It wasn't working very well as she still felt drained.

It took most her effort to swing the heavy door open from its position. The moment the door was gaped, she could hear the silent whispers of the last few people who resided in the guild hall. _It must be time for everyone to start leaving. _Angel cleared here throat, watching as Laxus, the boy from earlier, the people surrounding him, the master, the healer and the bar maid looked at her. "I…My pet is rather hungry and he seems parched. Would it be too much to ask for some food and water for him?" Angel watched as the bar-maid smiled and disappeared into the kitchen.

Maximus barked and flew down the steps at the sound of flowing water and a shaking dish. Angel, still being in too much pain, only watched. _The stairs could prove a challenge in my condition._

"Angel?" Said person looked to the person who called for her, sighing. "Yes, Mister Makarov?" Angel walked toward the stairs, some of the pain dying down as her muscles woke up. "Would you like some help?" Angel looked down the steps, scowling. "I-I….Yes…. Yes sir." Angel slouched, watching as the master's arm grew big and long, reaching for her. He held his palm out, offering his help to the baffled girl. Blinking, she stepped onto his hand, being lifted from her place on the stairs and down to the first floor. His arm grew to normal after she had been set down on a bench carefully next to Laxus. "Mister Makarov? What magic is that?" Angel asked curiously, watching as the Bar-maid placed a bowl of food on the ground next to her as well as water. Maximus barked to the bar-maid as a thank you before chowing down into the meat.

"That is the magic, Giant." Angel heard from behind her, turning her head to see the three mages who had been surrounding Laxus, now looking at her with curiosity. "It allows him to grow in size." Angel nodding before turning back to watch her dog. He was making quite a mess. "Maximus don't be so greedy!" Angel scolded, watching the dog whimper as she tapped him with her foot. "You shouldn't make such a mess!" Angel heard a laugh from beside her, looking to see the Bar-maid who was carrying a plate of food and a cup of what seemed to be fresh juice. "You don't have to worry Angel. One fire mage makes a bigger mess than a tiny dog. And he's human." Angel blinked before looking to Maximus who had a bandage around his middle. "Who put that on him?" Angel asked, leaning down to look at it. "I did. I'm Mirajane Straus. If you ever need anything to eat or drink, just ask okay?" Angel turned back to Mirajane, smiling awkwardly. "Thank you, Ms. Mira. I'll pay you back for Max's food once I get my pay in." Angel looked down to the dog who was wagging his tail, his food now gone. "You don't have to worry Angel. You are badly injured and we all heard what Ivan has done. I don't expect you to pay." Angel felt a hand on her shoulder, looking to see the healer. "You should eat. The poison was making your body weak and eating may help." Mirajane placed a plate of rice and meat in front of Angel, giving her a motherly smile. "I really don't want to bug anyone more than I am." "Hey wait!" Angel gasped, ducking her head at the screaming. "How come she gets free food?! So, if the psycho bastard of Laxus's father kicks me from his guild and I get poisoned I get fr- OW Hey! Evergreen what was that for?!" Evergreen looked to Angel who seemed to be upset by Bixlow's words. "He isn't a psychotic bastard!" Angel declared, standing from her place and moving to another table with her food, Maximus following.

"Way to go, idiot!" Evergreen whispered to Bixlow, giving him another harsh slap on the head. "Hey, how was I supposed to know she would get defensive on the crazy man?" Laxus sighed, moving from his team and over to Angel who was silently eating her rice and meat. "I wouldn't have defended him if I were you." Laxus said, taking a seat in front of her.

Angel sighed, placing her spoon down. "I know…it may seem silly of me to try and explain to you why he deserves being defended." Angel turned away, pushing her food back and laying her head on her crossed arms on the table. "He saved my life so many times. He was a father I didn't have. Though he was mean, he never did anything to me without reason. I hate him for what he has done this time but my heart still feels I owe him for every other moment." Laxus could see the confliction in the girl's eyes. He could see her childish affection for her "father figure." It burned him up inside. _Ivan got her into his trap and now she has been hurt but is too afraid to leave. That bastard! _"You owe him absolutely nothing." Laxus said, looking her in the eyes. "He had me like you once. Defending him even though he did terrible things to me. Don't feel like you owe him. You're kind and he can't take that from you like he did me." Laxus stood up and moved back to his team, breaking up their quarrel with just his presence alone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The End*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! This is the third fixed version of the story. I will begin on the fourth and start the next chapter soon! I hope you guys enjoy!**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~To The Story*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angel could remember the night so vividly in her mind. No child could forget such a sight. The burning village, the screaming citizens, and the dark look in the eyes of the priest. The marching sound of soldiers scared her, thinking they were coming for her.

She remembered it so well. Her favorite spot where she used to eat frozen juice pops with the priest. The daycare she used to dread. The sidewalk where her mother and uncle taught her to ride a bike. The little super market she always went to after daycare with she mother. And the castle she always stared at, wondering what the prince who lived there was like. All of it was up in flames from retaliation or by the King's soldiers. She sat in the boat next to the priest, watching as the arrows from the soldiers melted to acid. Angel knew she could no longer be at the small island. She held tightly to Maximus, who had nearly been left behind was it not for his great nose and amazing swimming skills. She watched as the flames flew in swirls around the island, dancing in furious ways. Her eyes closed, waiting for the nightmare to burn with her home.

"Angel?" a soft voice called as the image around her changed to blank walls, tall windows and beds lined next to each other. The infirmary she was put in to heal. "You finally woke up!" She groaned, sitting up to see a giddy Mirajane and a hot plate of eggs and juice. "I brought you some breakfast. I figured you would want to eat before you got questioned by the guild." Mira offered a motherly smile, setting down the tray to help her sit up.

It had been a few days since Angel had been found and taken into the guild to get healed. Her body had gotten rid of the poison, thanks to the herbal medication and the per day healing from Porlyusica, who had stayed in town as to be close incase an emergency. Her body was still sore from the damage she had taken in battle but most of the pain had faded with the sleep and pills. After the second day of being in the guild, she could get up and move around more. She had introduced herself to some of the guild members, taking quite the liking to Freed and Juvia. Freed reminded her much of the priest who had acted as the father for you for three years.

Juvia had her drawn by her spark of hope in everything and her ability to keep trying after being let down so much. She could see she was deeply in love with Gray, even after only being there for such a short time.

But most of all, she had taken a deep fondness for Laxus and Makarov. The three had been looking through some old files, trying to look for her father. She had found three possible candidates. One was expelled for betraying his guild while the other two were expelled for taking on an SS-class job, having stolen it from Master Makarov's desk.

"Thank you, Mirajane. I appreciate it." She watched the young woman closely as she moved across the room to grab a bandage. "It's not a big deal, Angel. I'm just grateful you don't eat as much as the Dragon Slayers do when they are injured. I usually spend the entire day running back and forth then." Mira chuckled, helping her pull her shirt off so she could change her bandages. She had taken a liking to Mirajane as well. Though not as much as the other, she had gained her trust. She always showed compassion and kindness to Angel, even though she felt she didn't deserve it most the time. She helped with her bandages so Porlyusica didn't have to come twice a day. Her bandages were changed out twice a day because some of the poison would still drain out. Porlyusica didn't want to risk the chance of infection either.

As Mirajane was wrapping her wound, she heard cheers and shouts from outside the door. The guild was always lively but around this time they started to settle down. It made her curious. "What has the guild so excited?" Angel questioned, wincing as a little bit of pain came from her almost healed wound. It wasn't as red and irritated anymore but it was just now starting to scar over, and some fresh blood still appeared on the old bandages every morning.

"Oh, everybody is finally starting to leave to train for the upcoming Grand Magic Games. Looks like you will have some quiet time to yourself to heal." Mira smiled down, pushing the bandage pins to the two ends to keep them in place. "Fairy Tail is going to participate this year!" Mira said happily, placing the tray on Angel's lap.

Angel knew well of the Grand Magic Games. Her master- well...ex-master had talked about joining in the games. Sha had found it silly for a dark guild to put itself in a vulnerable state to be beaten by other mages as well as the council. It was much too risky. She had been shamed from the guild for a week when she announced this, saying to have been seeing her own guild as weaklings. She wasn't entirely sure if they were still going to participate. It wasn't talked about to her after she had voiced her opinion to the entire guild.

"Well, I do hope I heal in time so I can watch it from the stands and cheer you all on." Mira paused for a moment, turning back from her position at the little sink. "Angel…I have a question." From the change of tone in her voice, Angel could guess the question was serious. She could see the wheels in Mira's mind turning as she put down the bat of soap and turned to Angel, who was waiting patiently for the question. "Why don't you just join the guild? I mean, you have to stay around to be able to find your father and its safer if you have people around to protect you." Angel sighed, placing her fork down to return her full attention to Mirajane. The young woman in front of her looked hopeful she would be able to convince the once dark mage to join a guild where her past would come out and the truth of her magic would be reviled.

"Mirajane, I grew up in a Dark Guild who wanted nothing more than to take this guild down in one hit." Angel patted the spot next to her on the bed, watching as Mira took a guided step to sit down. "I don't know who my father is. The man that raised me is a runaway priest and my mother was gone before I got to really know her." Angel sighed as she saw the pity grow in the young bar maids' eyes. "I can't join a guild in which the man that raised me has been trying to take down for years." Angel tried to explain in the nicest way possible that she was never to join the guild.

Mirajane nodded, standing and collecting the half eaten breakfast with a heavy puff of air. She was angry at her. The way she slightly stood taller and her eyes grew slightly more dilated. Her tapping foot and the removal of Angel's breakfast gave away her growing annoyance with the young teenager. "You know." She had stopped right before she could show any more signs of her anger. "Fairy Tail is a very understanding place. We forgave a guild for kidnapping our own, we forgave one of our members who turned on us." Mira swerved around to face Angel who was curious as to where she was taking her ranting. "We could wisely forgive someone who was manipulated as a young child to join a dark guild." Mirajane stood there for a moment, watching Angel take her words in, slowly trying to process what Mira had just told her.

Angel hadn't notice Mirajane leaving or Maximus slowly shadowing her in hopes of getting the leftovers of his owners stolen meal. She was pulled back when she heard the guild infirmary door slam shut and a dog bark in delight. "Traitor." Angel muttered after her dog, pulling herself from the welcoming bed to drag her tired form to the window.

"She can't expect me to have a guild mark cut on my skin and get a new one so easily. It's like dating someone after you've lost your husband!" Angel exclaimed, sitting on the ledge of the window to peer down at the small little garden the Fairy Tail guild had. The tomatoes and cabbage plants were in full bloom around this time, producing beautiful ripe looking fruits and vegetables.

Looking back to her bed, she scratched the back of her head. "I wonder…" Crossing back to the bed, you grabbed your red cloak which hung from the bed post. The cloak slid over her body, the red hood with a furry trim finding its place atop her head. "I think I'm healed enough…" Angel said, making her way back over to the window.

With cautious footing, Angel slid herself down the wall of the guild, using the ledge of the window for leverage before dropping down to the ground. She peered around for a moment, smirking in narcissism as she had freed herself from the confines of the guild. With a quick whistle, Maximus jumped from the window, straight into a bed of cabbage leaves. With a shake of her head, she walked over to him, pulling him up by the scrap of his neck.

"Have a nice meal?" Angel asked, watching the dogs happy, panting face become one of guilt and whines. "No food for you ever again!" Angel demanded, her eyes cold as she dropped the whimpering dog back down into the patch of cabbage. "Now let's go. I'm going to go train for a few hours."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Time Skip~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angel was gone a few hours, only returning long enough to take a break for lunch and eat before she was back out in the woods. After her training, which was more of her just unleashing pent up energy on a tree, she had finally come back to get her bandages re-wrapped. However, once she entered the guild it was dark and almost everyone was gone except for Master Makarov, who was in his office, looking over the rules for the Grand Magic Game and reading over past games. She found it funny, the way he scrunched his nose when he got to the games Fairy Tail competed in a few years back. "Watcha doing, Makarov?" Angle questioned, surprising the older man.

Angel giggled as she watched the master jump, pushing his door open all the way to get a good glimpse at the mountains of paperwork. With Laxus out training, it was all him for paperwork. "Looks like you will be here for a while…want something to eat?" Living with a guild of mostly men had taught her two things. A man's stomach is never full and how to cook. "I can whip of some noodles and ham while you work?" The Master nodded, returning to his paper work.

It didn't take her long to cook up two bowls of ramen and ham. This time she knocked before entering, balancing the food and two cups of fruity drink blends. "Mister Makarov." She announced her arrival to the Master, closing the door behind her. "I made some food. "She set a bowl down for herself and one next to the scribbling master who had only looked up long enough to gawk at the steaming bowl.

"I hope you like it. It was just a quick whip together. Need any help?" Angel thought the least she could do is help make a dent in the paperwork and reading he had to do.

Makarov finally looked up at her tired face and soft features. "You must have been raised well by Ivan to still be so offering when you look like you yourself want to sleep." Angel was surprised to hear the Master say such things when Ivan had been nothing but terrible to the Guild he once called his own. "Honestly sir," Angel started, looking down at her own food before turning back to her cold state. "It wasn't Ivan that really raised me. It was more the other guild members." Angel acquired, turning to look out the window in the little office that was tiny enough to be a closet. "I was around the other members of the guild a lot. Although we were a dark guild, we still cared for each other as if we were family and went by the rule of 'I scratch your back, you scratch mine.'" Angel sighed, remembering some of the more kinder guildmates who had joined so they wouldn't be judged by light guilds.

"That makes more sense I guess." Makarov said, moving to take a bite of his food. It wasn't like Mira's food who had recipes carried down from old magic days but it still made an above average meal.

"Can I ask you a question, Makarov?" The old male looked up from his meal into Angel's serious, dazed eyes. "My father…if he has been kicked from a guild that is so forgiving…is he a bad man?" Angel was a wise young girl. She was smart; both school and streets. However, she carried an innocence with her that many would have lost in her situation. Her eyes were sad and scared. Makarov could hear her fears speaking in his mind.

"Child, I want you to listen to me carefully." Makarov stood from his desk and walked to the window, his hands folding in front of his knees. "No man is "bad" as you said. No man is evil or destructive through their genetics. Men are…" Makarov paused, trying to choose his next words very carefully. "pressured into becoming the way they are. They aren't born evil or bad. They are made that way by how they were raised or who they have been around. A man is never without motive." Angel watched the master close his eyes, a soft air of dignity coming from his old soul.

"My child…you were raised by a man who had been so jealous of his own father and the power his father hid that he retaliated, pulling his own son with him." Makarov let out a sigh he seemed to be holding for years. "You are different from him." Angel's eyes widened, pulling her gaze from her plate to the Master who was now looking her deep in the eyes. "You, my child, chose a different fate. You rose above his attempts to turn you evil and became a child who has earned the name of Angel." Angel felt tears spring into her eyes, knowing the older man had read her like an open book.

"You are not evil, dishonest, or jealous. You are simply a child who has traveled through years of battles with my own son and pulled yourself from the ground and pushed into Fairy Tail with hopes and wishes to find the man you came from." Makarov turned away once more, watching the door open to see Mira push into the room.

"Oh! Master! Angel!" Angel tensed, pushing the tears from off her face and taking a big sniff to hid her own tears. "It's late Angel, you should be in bed, trying to rest off the rest of that fever."

Angel smiled to Mira, slowly rising from her spot at the corner desk. "I was hungry so I made food for Master Makarov and I. Figured he could use some energy for a last push on paper work." Mirajane smiled, crossing the room and grabbing the bowls from the tables. "Well that was very kind of you. But its 3 in the morning and you need to sleep. Also, Master, I got contacted by everyone. Laxus and his team are doing well. Erza said they haven't started quite yet but will in the morning. The remaining guild members left today. I'm going to head out with my siblings tomorrow if that is okay with you?"

Makarov nodded, turning his head to look at Angel. "Me and Angel can manage for the next three months. Go on now child." Mira offered her thanks before leaving the two mages in silence once more.

"Thank you Makarov…" Angel smiled to the older mage, bowing her head before slowly exiting the room. No mage could tell of the silent agreement they made that night. One that would carry through.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~3 Months Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Laxus!" Angel shouted from behind the bar, making her way past the other bar maid and placing herself in front of the lightning mage and his team. "Miss Karev." Freed said with a soft nod, followed by Bickslow and his babies. Evergreen knew not to talk just yet from the annoyed look on Laxus face. "Hello Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen." Angel said with a smile, leaning on the bar counter. "You guys got back just in time huh?" Angel smiled and stopped the three men in their tracks.

"Hey Angel. So you work the bar now?" Evergreen asked, leaning on the counter top to start a conversation with younger mage.

Angel turned her attention from the three men to Evergreen, her smile still gracing her face. "Not really working. I've been helping Mirajane out ever since you all started coming back in." Angel looked away when her name was called, being waved over by Lucy and Erza. "It was nice seeing you guys!" Angel hollered, rushing to the other end of the bar to serve the two ladies of team Natsu. Her form was followed by the three men of the Thunder legion and a smirking Evergreen.

"Surprising, no?" Evergreen jumped, looking to her left to see the master pushing himself onto the bar counter tops. He grunted and swore before he was finally able to make the leap of faith. "She has been like that ever since she made dinner for me one night. It really is a shock to see her so happy compared to just a few months ago." They were all watching her as she delivered two drinks to Lucy and Erza.

"She had decided to work off our kindness in the bar and helping us during our travels at the Grand Magic Games." Makarov announced to the Rainjishu, smiling wearily. "Wait, pay off our kindness?" Laxus questioned, turning his head away from the cheerful mage to the older man. "What do you mean?" Laxus questioned his grandfather, his gaze hardening as the shoulders of his teammates tensed.

Makarov sighed, looking toward Angel with a deep sadness in his eyes. "We weren't able to track down all three men. But we did get one. He wasn't her father but had two children of his own." The group's eyes were once again drawn to Angel. Laxus could feel the extra ears of Gajeel and Wendy listening in. "She… was hopeful he was her father but he hadn't even gone to her island before." Angel was making rounds around the room, dropping off food and booze to those who had ordered.

"Are you still searching?" Freed drew his gaze away to focus on the master once more. Makarov sighed heavily, bringing his hand to his face to tiredly scrub across his eyes. The past few months were coming in on him hard. "She gave up after the beginning of last month. I think it was after she had visited her mother's grave in memory of the day she passed." Master explained, opening his eyes to the dim lighting of the guild hall. "I believe she just wanted to let her mother's past lay at rest with her."

"Then why is she sticking around?" Master looked to the new arrival, seeing a pair of black orbs staring into his own. "Why doesn't she leave since we can't help her?" Natsu continued, taking a seat on the open barstool in front of Makarov, waving Mirajane over.

Master smiled, turning his eyes to Natsu. "My boy, that child hasn't lost hope her father will come for her." Makarov stood from the bar, making a wavering jump before climbing the stairs to his office. "Perhaps, she just wants to see if he cares for her." Makarov questioned to himself, voicing his thoughts out loud as he shut his office door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Time Skip Two Days Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angel gasped, looking around at the beautiful city lights. She was in awe as the light from the sun slowly dimmed into extinction and the moon and city lights illuminated the streets below her. It wasn't anything like in the country. The lights from man only came from porch lights so the stars were the only source of real luminosity. "Angel!"

Angel turned her head from the city around her to look behind her at the fast approaching youngest Strauss sibling. She seemed out of breath by the time she had arrived to Angel. "Hey! Me and Elfman were wondering if you would come with us to pick up some groceries for the team." Lisanna asked, pulling her hands off her knees as she was able to catch the little breaths she could. Angel thought for a second, remembering the of the other team master had convinced into participating. "Sure! I'll pick some up for the ones that came to watch too." Angel said, following after Lisanna.

It wasn't long before they were caring sacks down the street to the HoneyBone lodge where she would split away and go deliver the food to the other team. Master had entrusted her to watch over Fairy Tail Team B.

"Well ill depart from you now. Remember to tell them they have to be in by 12!" Angel ran off to the little lodging master had set up for the other participants. It wasn't that far down the street and only took her three minutes of jogging to get to.

She placed the bags down on the bench outside, pushing the lodge open before grabbing her bags. She pushed the door closed with her foot and steadily climbed the stairs up to the room Team B was in. Angel hadn't approved of Master making a stronger second team, consisting all previous and current S class members. It seemed unfair to the other team but she never voiced her thoughts. Once she made it to their door, she let the bags down on the floor to give a gentle knock. If they were asleep she didn't want to wake them. "Laxus? Juvia?" The door swung open to reveal the group, huddled into their own beds, doing their own thing.

"Angel?" Juvia had been the one to open the door. The water mage stepped to the side, taking the packages of waters and setting it behind the door before helping Angel with the other bags. "Hey guys." Angel said, tiredly, setting the little food items and snacks she had gotten for everyone on the tiny counter space they had. "I don't know how long they will last but it's something?" Angel questioned, unpacking the food as Mira and Juvia appeared at her side to help her.

"It should be enough." Gajeel interjected, trying to calm the young mages worries. Angel smiled softly, turning around to head to the door. "I guess I should leave you guys to it than. You should get rest for the games to-" Angel was cut off as the clock struck twelve. "Oh…"

"Attention all contestants participating in this years Grand Magic Games." Angel gasped, hearing loud, childlike voice sound over the city. "W-what?" Laxus had unconsciously shifted closer to the three females, eyes growing hard.

"Goooood Morniiiing." The voice sang, earning the undivided attention from the six people in the room. Angel had moved toward the balcony, followed by Gajeel and Laxus. "W-what is that?!" Angel screeched, pointing to the pumpkin man floating in the sky. "Seems to be a hologram." Laxus answered, pulling his headphones off. "Must be the announcer for the Grand Magic Games." Gajeel continued, watching Angel closely as the peered over the balcony.

" To narrow down the 113 guilds in this years Grand Magic Games to a more manageable eight, let's begin the preliminary round!"

Angel did a double take, glancing from the now shocked team to the pumpkin figure in the sky. "T-They've ne-never had so many guilds…"Laxus placed a hand on her shoulder, silencing her. "Calm down, Angel." Angel listened, carefully taking a deep breath and letting it out. "113…" Angel questioned, watching the pumpkin figure close now.

"Although the numbers of guilds multiple and increase each year, the games have gotten boring now is all I ever here. Let's whittle them down I say to you. And give just eight a cheer. The rules for this preliminary round are simple!" Angel blinked, watching the mascot dance around.

"Laxus!" Angel shouted, gripping to him as the ground below them began to shake and tremble. Laxus gripped onto her, shouting for the others to grab onto something as the hotel began to rise from the ground. "W-wh-what is th-this?!" Angel shouted, jerking to the ground as it suddenly stopped. "Now you will all be participating in a race!" The mascot tuned in, shaking his finger around as he began to explain. "The finish line is at the Domus Flau Colosseum. Only the first eight teams to reach it will move onto the Grand Magic Games!"

Angel stared wide eyed, looking around at the other inns that had risen from their place on the ground as well. "Only eight? Juvia thinks this will be difficult." Juvia voiced, walking next to her other teammates. "This does seem it could prove challenging." Mirajane said, looking toward Angel. "Are you oaky Angel?" Angel nodded, continuing to listen to the pumpkin.

Suddenly paths of wood began to shoot out from the inns balconies to the air above. "You're free to use magic any way you seem fit. There are no restrictions! But remember, only the first eight times to reach the finish line will clear this round! However, all five team members must cross the goal for it to count!" Angel nodded, figuring that would be the rules. "Well you guys make sure to stick together than!"

Angel turned away, thinking the mascot was finished. "One more thing." Angel stopped and turned around. "We are not responsible for any loss of life that may occur in the labyrinth. The team nodded, getting ready. "So, without further due let the Grand Magic Games preliminary round, sky labyrinth, begin!"

Angel looked back at the team, who looked more determined than ever before. "Well I guess we better get going. I'm not settling for anything but first!" Laxus conducted, sitting himself onto the balcony as he pulled his jacket over his arms. Mirajane smiled, placing a hand on Angel's shoulder. "Angel." Angel turned back to Mira who patted her shoulder. "We are going to be just fine, don't worry!" Laxus jumped onto the wood, testing it before letting Gajeel jump onto it. "Alright guys! Let's get going!" Mystogan jumped over the balcony and onto the path following the other two females. "See you Angel." Gajeel said, waving as they began to run down the path.

"Good luck you guys! Do your best!" Angel waved, smiling as they climbed further away from her. Angel watched for another 12 minutes, watching people fall from the rotating sphere as her hotel lowered. "Huh?" Angel paused as she saw Lisanna waving up to her. Happy was flying next to her, both with faces of worry. "Lisanna?"

Angel felt her eyebrows tighten together as she looked down at the two. "Angel!" Lisanna shouted, quickly talking to happy who flew up to the balcony. "Angel, It's Wendy! She is missing!" Angel gasped, looking at Happy in shock. "What?!" She shouted, letting happy grab onto her shirt so he could bring her down next to Lisanna.

Angel had gotten close to Wendy on the train ride to Crocus. She had talked to the girl the entire ride, finding things they had in common. "What do you mean she is missing?" Angel questioned, getting steady on her legs before happy flew back to his place next to Lisanna. "She wasn't back to the inn on time. She didn't come back. Elfman had to fill in for her. Can you help us look for her?!" Lisanna questioned, looking around the streets. "Didn't she say she was going on a tour of the city?" Angel asked, looking between the two who had a look of realization. "The only place we didn't check…" Happy drew off, looking toward the castle. "The castle." Lisanna finished before Angel took off down the street, running as fast as she could. "She should've come back! What if she is in trouble?" Happy said, sadly.

"We will find her! Don't worry Happy!" Lisanna shouted, her breathing hard as she stopped once she got to the front gate of the Castle. Angel blocked out the brief conversation, feeling a familiar magical aura around the castle court yard. Her eyes widened as she shot past the guards once they had permitted it okay. "Damnit! Where is it?!" Angel shouted, hearing Lisanna and Happy yell after her.

"Obra…how dare you attack them?" Angel whispered to herself. She ran past a shocked happy, skidding to a stop as she saw the two females on the ground. "Wendy!" Lisanna ran past her, happy moving to Carla. She watched for a moment as Wendy woke from her unconsciousness and knew her senses were correct. She glared, turning away and walking out of the castle grounds. "Raven Tail!" She heard crowds cheering, the mascot announcing the end of the round and Happy and Lisanna talking to Warren and the others but all she was focused on was the red she could see.

"So, seems you have decided to enter the games. I wonder…if you are truly in the top eight." Angel glowered at the sky, bursting with the street lights and the labyrinth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The End~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Please continue the support The One He Needs! Please leave a review and follow the story. I made this extra-long for you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya guys! So, I wasn't too sure about the last chapter. I didn't think it was any good. I had a lot of time skips which annoys me. Anyways, I have decided it would be best for me to write in the matter of the Grand Magic Games rather than trying to write in episodes.**

Angel sighed as she fell into the mattress of the pull-out couch. Her body went limp for a moment as she relaxed herself into the metal framed bed. It wasn't the most comfortable of things to sleep on, but it made more room for the others. Angel couldn't be mad. She had volunteered to take the pull-out bed, despite Mira and Juvia's persistence.

"Shower is open." Laxus announced, stepping out in a pair of sweatpants. Angel grumbled, pushing herself up from the bed and collecting her underwear and pajamas. "So, are you guys sure that sandwiches and instant noodles will be okay for the next week?" Angel said, pulling out a pair of white pajama bottoms with all different types of smiling animals.

"Angel, we've said its fine. You keep asking I will throw this sandwich at you." Gajeel growled, eating his food Angel had prepared for him. "Yeah Angel don't worry about it. Juvia thinks this will be fine for the time being." Angel smiled at the two, grabbing the towel from Laxus. The towel was rather damp from having been passed around between the two other females before her and now Laxus. Gajeel had taken a shower when they got here.

"Well you guys are my responsibility. That means I have to feed you." Laxus rolled his eyes, biting into a piece of his sandwich. "Okay Mom." Laxus teased, throwing Angel a smirk. "Now go get in the shower before the water goes cold." Laxus had decided the two could take a quick shower and waste less water by leaving it running. Angel didn't take long showers, so it wasn't a problem for him.

"Fine. Don't touch my food." Angel commanded before disappearing behind the door of the bathroom.

Laxus sighed, setting his food down on the small bedside table. "I think I need some air." Laxus announced, moving onto the balcony. He shut the door behind him as he took a deep breath. He knew Gajeel could hear his movements even through the closed door, so he had to be very careful of what he did. "Damn." Laxus exhaled in defeat, leaning his body down onto the railing as his mind drifted to Angel. Of course, the girl was going to be assigned to helping B-team. Master had gotten close to her ever since they were left at the guild while the others trained. The other three that were staying in the hotel had already taken a liking to her. For some reason, Jellal didn't stand around her for too long. Laxus himself was drawn to her. She was thoughtful and kind. She had gotten them dinner for the rest of the week.

Yet, somehow, he just couldn't trust her. She had been raised by his father, indirectly making them connected. It wasn't his choice if he wanted her in his life. She was there to stay thanks to his grandfather.

Laxus took another deep breath, pulling his jacket closer around him. It wasn't chilly. Thinking of his father raising someone else and possible hurting them gave him chills. Laxus had continuously wondered what his father had done to Angel while she was in his care. She was somehow still innocent. He had seen the true colors of his personality when he had decided to turn against his guild and his father. Ivan wasn't some weakling. He was powerful and had a niche for finding those who had the potential to be a powerful and dangerous.

Angel sighed, letting the hot water fall down her skin as she relaxed her head against the wall in exhaustion. Tonight had been rough and entertaining. "Wendy." Angel muttered, pushing her long black hair away from her face. Raven Tail had joined in the ranks this year and it wasn't going to be pleasant if they made it through the elimination round.

"Crap!" Angel screeched, turning the water off, her skin growing cold from the freezing water. She hadn't realized the water went cold until now when her body had started to tremble. Standing up straight, Angel let the water drip down onto the shower floor. She pulled the towel from the rack next to the tub and wrapped it around her wet body. Her hair dripped down onto the back of the towel as she pulled it up into a mess bun to limit the dripping. "I am so tired." Angel complained, drowning out her grumbles with a yawn. "I don't care if I have to sleep on spikes, I am exhausted." Angel grouched, slopping herself to the sink. She made haste with brushing her teeth and brushing out her hair.

"Angel, I'm putting the food up." Mira hollered through the room, hearing a shout and a crash before the door handle to the bathroom began to spin. With a few more struggling twists, Angel pushed the door open and poked her head out. "Don't throw my sandwich away please!" Angel huffed, pushing the door open all the way and pull herself from the floor.

"Are you okay?" Juvia towered above Angel who used her hands and knees to push herself up. "You took a pretty hefty fall. Juvia wonders what you were doing that made you end up on the floor." Angel chuckled, rubbing the micro beads of dirt off her pajama pants. "Mirajane startled me when she screamed so suddenly." Angel moved past Juvia to set the wet towel into the hamper in the corner. "Plus, I want to finish my sandwich." Angel smirked, grabbing the plate from Mirajane. "Yo, we may wanna get some sleep." Laxus decaled as he made his presence known to the rest of the group. "It's already 4:00 in the morning and we have to be up by at least 7:00." Angel looked toward the clock, gapping at the time. "Crap you guys! Get some rest ill clean up." Angel pushed Mira from the table and washed it down. "I don't have to be there until 8:00 so I can get an extra few minutes. Sleep!"

Angel shut down Mira's complains and relaxed herself into her own bed, deciding to finish the cleaning tomorrow morning when they were all waking up. She pulled her book from her bag and used the coffee pot to boil hot water for tea. She dimmed the lights and used the lantern to guide her around the dark room. She could hear Juvia's soft mumbles and Gajeel's snores as she made herself a hot cup of tea. She let the hot cup warn her cold hands as she laid down on the pull-out bed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for "her team." Even if she did just close her eyes for a few hours, she slept like a baby.

"Angel, time to wake up!" Angel puffed and whined as she forced her eyes open. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the bright light flicking from the windows and balcony. "We have to leave for the Grand Magic Games!" Mirajane pulled the blankets for Angel's body and threw her bag next to her on the bed. Angel was still waking up, listening to the chatter from the others.

"Angel come on! Were gonna leave you!" Laxus yelled over Mirajane's frantic chants of excitement. Angel sighed and rolled herself off the pull-out couch. She grabbed her clothes she had lined out on the back of the couch the night before. With a few mumbled words to the team, she went into the bathroom and changed into her usual attire. She fastened the buckle that held her sheath for her sword around her black skin tight jeans and pulled her loose white puffy shirt over her belt. As she exited the bathroom she pulled her brush through the tangles in her hair and threw it onto the bed.

"Ready!" Angel shouted, skipping to the others as she pulled on her sneakers. "Let's do this you guys!" Angel grabbed her cloak as she walked out and closed the hotel room behind her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Time Skip *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"They will announce your group and you will come through here. Simple enough." One of the members of the staff was explaining the entrance to Laxus and the others. Angel had gone to find the other members of Fairy Tail to watch from the sidelines. "Alright thanks." Mirajane said, smiling as she heard the cheers from outside. "This is going to be so much fun!" Mira squealed and clapped her hands. "There's a lot of people out there huh?" Gajeel questioned, crossing his arms. It was almost time for the guilds who were competing to be introduced.

**With Angel**

Angel huffed as she tried to spot the guild. With no time to spare as the announcers were being announced, she stood on the balcony edge of the stadium and watched. "-the current Miss Fiore, Blue Pegasus's, Jenny Rearlight!" Angel sighed and took an open seat in the front, trying to hear over the crowd's obnoxious cheering. "Were gonna win this year!"

Angel looked down to see Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Elfman taking the field. "Ehhh!" She could hear Master Makarov's evil laughter from inside her head as his plan had turned out better than he hoped for.

"Starting with the eighth-ranked team! Can they recapture their past glory?! The group whose named clashes with the rowdiness! Fairy Tail!" Angel smiled as she watched them walk with confidence onto the field. She heard the boos behind her but continued to cheer on the five. "Yay! Go Fairy Tail!" As the group heard the boos, they turned shocked and awed. The announcer rambled on, but Angel was too excited to listen.

"Let's start cheering them on!" Angel heard master's voice not too far from her and smiled. She got up and ran over to the lively group, slipping in place next to Romeo. Suddenly everyone turned a shock face to the railing, moving away from Angel. Angel stopped cheering and turned to them. "W-what is it?"

"Master Mavis!" Angel blanched, hearing the name of their First Master. "What?!" Angel couldn't see the ghostly figure because she didn't hold the mark of Fairy Tail. "Y-You came…" Master was talking behind Angel, causing her to move to the side to watch the Master talk to think air. "I, uh, don't know if thats the issue…" Angel was curious but kept her mouth shut.

Angel turned her attention back to the grounds. "Alright! Let's move on with the team that finished seventh." The once distracted guild was now watching the battle field. "The hounds of hell, Quatro Cerebus!" Angel scoffed, leaning her head onto the balcony. She really hated these guys. "In sixth place, the all-female guild, the dancing girls of the great deep, Mermaid Heel." The cheers got louder and deeper as the men grew wild for the females. "In fifth place are the bright blue wings in pitch dark, Blue Pegasus!" The ladies went wild, hearts in their eyes as they saw the heart throbs. Even Angel wouldn't admit it, but she had a deep blush on her face at the sight of her old friend, Eve. She gave out a few wails of congrats for them.

"Continuing with fourth place! The goddess of love and war, the holy destroyer, Lamia Scale!" Angel was more interested, seeing one of the wizard saints walk onto the field. "Neh, that's interesting!" Angel shouted, pushing herself over the balcony to get a better look. She heard shouts behind her, warning her to be careful. She couldn't make out the conversation that the silver headed male was having with Gray from how far away she was. However, she did see the old pervert flirting with Erza and how one of the playboys from Blue Pegasus was draping their arm over Lucy. She couldn't help but laugh at the loose atmosphere between the guilds.

Angel's mood dropped quickly, her heart dropping as she saw her old team emerging into the stadium. "No!" Angel almost collapsed if she hadn't been holding onto the railing. "No!" She saw Natsu and Gray turn towards her in the corner of her eye, but she was too shaky to notice. "Next up, finishing third in the elimination round...Oh my! This comes as a surprise! The first appearance of a guild, and in third place! The midnight mobile force, Raven Tail!" Angel dropped to her knees, feeling Bisca and a soft presence beside her in seconds. "No! They can't be here! T-They can't…" Master looked to the shaken-up Angel, then to the worried Mavis and back to the field.

The arena was silent, only bearing a few soft whispers and gentle curses. "A dark guild!" Master shouted, hoping for some sort of explanation. "You're letting a guild like that participate in the Grand Magic Games?!" The guild tried to get the Master to calm down as Bisca tended to Angel.

Angel had toned out the voices and focused on their magic power. The intense fear radiating from one of them was noticeable. She knew he would play a dirty trick. She needed to tell the judges but if she was wrong, there is no doubt she would be in very big trouble. She gained her composure and pushed herself onto her feet to look down at the five people she once cared for. "Wh-Why now?" Angel questioned and the stand that held the Fairy Tail group went silent. "Why have they done it now?! Now when you return?! What is he up to!" Angel shouted, gaining the attention of most the teams on the ground. "I won't accept this! There has to be rules against t-" Angel stopped, looking upon the face of Flare. She couldn't continue. Not when the little bit of care she had for them remained. "Damn you, Ivan…How dare you?!" Master muttered, the tension growing thick.

**With Team B**

"Raven Tail?!" Juvia screamed, her hands tightening into fists. "That's the guild that did terrible things to Angel!" Juvia looked to Laxus, who now had a worried and deadly look on his face. "Angel…She must be terrified." Mira hid her face behind her hands as she let a tear fall for the girl she saw as a fellow comrade.

"Look we can worry about her later. Now we need to focus!" Gajeel pulled the teams head back into the game, fixing his outfit. "We are about to go out guys. We need to be focused on the task at hand. Angel is tough. She will be fine." Gajeel sighed, pushing past Mira as they made their way out.

**With Angel**

Finally calming down with the help of Master and a few other, Angel smirked as she heard everyone questioning what other team had made it through. Her team. Her three guys and two girls. "I'm sure they are strong if they got second or first!" Angel encouraged, beaming. "The second-place finisher… oh this is a shocker! Will they become the soaring key with tattered wings? The unbelievable, improbable…" Angel saw lightning spark in the form of the Fairy Tail Insignia and cheered. "Go Fairy Tail!" Angel was shouting with her entire lungs, getting odd looks from other members of Fairy Tail. However, she felt hard eyes on her. Her cheers stopped as she turned to the side of the field that held Raven Tail. She was being watched closely. "Angel."

Master looked at the young child who was straining to see Raven Tail. "The man in armor." Angel turned to Master, shaking her head. "I don't recognize them from his gear. It's possible he is a new member."

Master growled, turning his head up in thought. "Don't think so little. They may be a scary, rough bunch, Master. However…" Angel dropped her eyes to Flare and Kurohebi. "They aren't stupid enough to pull anything with me on the side of their rival. And if they are, I have ways of knowing. Master, please don't worry." Master looked to the child who was now transfixed on the interaction between the two Fairy Tail teams. "I won't let anything happen to Fairy Tail." It was quiet and only meant for Master Makarov to hear. "I will return." Angel pushed from the railing dramatically and made her way off to the stands where the restrooms were. She heard the announcers explaining the issue of two teams and Master's evil laughter as she wandered off.

The crowd had its full attention on the crowd below. They didn't notice when Angel walked to an empty corner of the stands and began a soft chant. A small orb floated into her hands and bounced in the air above her palm. "Mizuyaki. I want you to keep around Raven Tail. Keep dim so they don't notice." The orb pulsed and took the form of a snake. "But sister Angel, if I keep my light dim, your connection with me will be very weak." Angel sighed and laid the glowing white snake on the ground. "Mizuyaki, don't worry about me. Please keep your eyes on them. I am worried." The snake questioned its master no more and slithered off to grounds.

Angel let out a soft sigh, trying her hardest not to show her worried face. This was a minor setback. Fairy Tail wouldn't allow Raven Tail to try anything. And with Angel making an appearance on the Fairy Tail side, the would be extra careful not to try anything with her. However, she was worried about Wendy. If they did something like that before the games without her sensing their high level of magic from where she was, there was an issue. They had gotten more clever with hiding their magic energy. It wasn't going to be easy to keep her eyes on them without troubling the other guilds. She would have to rely on Mizuyaki to keep her updated.

She returned to her stands for Fairy Tail Team B and smiled. They had already introduced Sabertooth from the amount of cheering she had heard from the crowds. She was excited to see the guild as well. They were the number one as of late and they were going to make everything a little more interesting.

"Okay, everyone, you've waited long enough! I'm going to announce the program of the Grand Magic Games." Suddenly, dust picked up on the field and a large stone wall flew up from the ground and showed the program of the next week. Angel pushed onto the railed and pulled her cloak off. She might as well get comfortable since they were about to start. She did question why Team B got their own balcony however.

"Starting with the competition, points have already been divided among the teams, according to their ranking in the elimination round, first to eight." Angel sighed, leaning over to see what the guild was up to. She had promised to keep an eye on Team B but she didn't think it would be this boring.

"Now for the competition part, each team can select one of their members to take part. And for the battle part, the results of the fan votes will be taken into consideration when the sponsors make pairings." Angel gaped, turning to the announcer's ring. "What?! They can pick who fights who?! That doesn't seem fair at all!" Angel almost fell forward if it were for her holding onto the back of the concrete. "As you can see, the teams face off against each other, with the winning team receiving ten points and the loosing team getting zero points. In the case of a tie, both teams will receive five points."

Angel crossed her legs back once more and placed her cloak on the ground next to her. "And now, the Grand Magic Games opening game! Let's begin 'Hidden'!" Hidden appeared on the large stone in black letters as the announcer began to explain the game to the crowd and contestants. "One person from each team will compete. I'll explain the rules of the game after all of the players are on the field."

Angel scratched her head, questioning what this game could be. "Hidden could be multiple things. A game like hide and seek would seem most plausible so someone who is small is probably going to be better for this. Juvia or Mirajane perhaps." Angel questioned, tapping her fingers on her chin. "However, I could be off."

The teams began to pick the member that would be competing in the game, but her eyes were strained on the two Fairy Tail teams. She couldn't asses most of the competitors because she didn't know their magics.

"The first person to step up is Quatro Cerberus's Yeager!" The lacrima in front of the crowd, showed the competitors name and guild as well as a picture of them. "From Mermaid Heel, Beth Vanderwood! From Raven Tail, Nalpudding!"

Angel blanched at the name of her former guild. She ignored the next contestant's introduction and slid of the railing and onto the wall to hide herself in the shadows. She called to the white snake with a soft humming that would be drowned out by the crowd. Only her light figures would be able to hear her soft hum. Most people ignored the white snake that slid along the ground. Some were too busy or just didn't care to notice.

The white snake slid up Angel's leg and onto her stretched out arm. "Sister Angel, they seem to be fairly innocent as of now. The man in the gold suit told Nalpudding to go up. The voice was deep, so it is a male. His magic aura is dark and menacing. Should I continue to watch them?" Angel nodded, placing the snake back on the ground. "Be careful. If they see you, they will know I am watching them. It would be best to lie above their balcony, okay?" The snake hissed and slid back into the crowd, her small feminine voice echoing as she left.

She turned back to the game, noting that Juvia and Gray had been put in for the two Fairy Tail teams. Team B would be coming to the Balcony soon, so Angel needed to make sure to remind Mizuyaki to stay away before she got too far. The mascot was explaining the rules to the competitors as the other members of the team made their way to their balconies. She ignored the voices behind her as they appeared on the balcony. Her eyes were trained of Nalpudding who had casted her a dark look.

Suddenly, an entire town began to form on the field, shocking most the competitors and the audience members. "Angel." At her name, Angel looked over to Mirajane. "Why aren't you with the other members of Fairy Tail?" Angel smiled, leaning on the railing. "Master left me in charge of you so I gotta stay here." Angel explained. "Guys, shut it and watch the field!" Angel glared at Gajeel as they turned their attention to the field. The competitors were placed in the city as it built up.

A lacrima vision popped up on every contestant. The emcee explained how the game worked. It was simple enough, but Angel felt the twist coming up. "It can't be that easy." Angel muttered, gaining attention from the others. "They wouldn't allow it to be that easy." After the explanation, characters of the other competitors shaped in around each participant. A gong sounded, most likely signifying the start of the game. "This could be tricky…They look so alike. They even walk the same ways each person would. They have facial expressions…The only way to win this may be to rely on magical aura." Angel bit her nail, watching the competitors.

Angel heard a buzzing and saw Juvia with a minus one deduction for hugging a false Gray. "Juvia!" Angel complained, falling to the ground. "This…is hopeless!"

"That idiot…" Gaheel huffed, glaring at the screen.

"This may be a disadvantage to Juvia…" Mira, as sweet as always.

"If I knew it'd be like this, I would've done it." Angel almost agreed to this.

"Juvia!" Angel stood up, looking at the screen. "So, she is placed somewhere else and loses a point." Angel concluded, sighing. "This really is tricky." Angel was too distracted to realize Nalpudding had made Gray loose a point by acting as one of his false self. "Eh?! That was…" Angel bit her lip. Nalpudding was good with things like this. He wouldn't be easy to take down. The game was continuing, Gray once again being attacked by Nalpudding who earned a point for the attack. Nalpudding was in first and Gray in last. This wasn't looking good for Fairy Tail.

The game was heating up with Beth trying to attack Gray only to be taken out by Yeager who then was dismissed by Lyon. "Wow! This game sure changed its lanes quickly!" Angel was now bouncing up and down in excitement. "Go Go Juvia! Go Go Juvia!" Angel was cheering on, earning odd looks from the three men.

Juvia flew down, landing a kick to Lyon and landing herself back with zero points. "Yes!" Angel pumped her fist, smirking. "That's our girl!" Angel and Mira were leaning on the balcony, watching with interest. Suddenly, Juvia explained to Gray master had offered Team B a day with being able to tell the losers what to do if they won. Angel remembered that day and smirked. She wasn't included in these terms sadly. Gray came on the screen afterwards a and began to scream at the master. "Uh?" Angel sweat dropped, noticing that Juvia could have taken this chance to attack. However, it was Nalpudding who came rushing through with his large fists and took out Juvia and Gray together.

Suddenly it began to snow, causing some of the crowd to grow shocked. "I get it! He is trying to draw out natural instincts to see who is real!" Angel fanned herself, sighing in amazement. "How amazing is Eve!" Mira giggled at Angel, watching her fawn over Eve. Eve spotted Beth, Nalpudding and Yeager and could take them out with his snow. "Amazing! Eve!" Angel swooned, watching as he climbed the ranks. However, it was short lived as he was pursued by Lyon.

"Angel, he was taken down." Laxus notified, pulling the girl from her fangirling to focus once more on the game. "What?!" The emcee had awakened the curiosity to where Rufus Lore was. He had slipped everyone's minds as they focused on the extreme chaos of the participants were engaging in. He drew attention to himself however, calling the game simple. "From what I know, he uses memory make magic." Angel's eyes darkened. "He will truly be the dark knight in this game." Angel backed away from the railing and sat down on the provided seating. "This game is already over." Angel encouraged, crossing her legs in a dignified style. "He knows exactly where everyone is."

The sky darkened and turned to night, a magic circle appearing behind Rufus. "Angel how do you know about him?" Mirajane asked, tuning to Angel. Angel smirked, watching him as he began to plan his attacks. "I know all about Sabertooth. Ivan had me watch them for a while."

"Night of falling stars!" Light shot out from Rufus, illuminating the streets as they ran into the six other players. Each participant was shocked as light flew around them. "An easy win on his part." Nalpudding dodged the attack however, gaining Angel's interest. Angel stood up, watching the Lacrima screen. As Nalpudding went to attack, Rufus disappeared in a puff of purple smoke and returned once Nalpudding had missed. "Idiot move. He should've noticed that Rufus was simply standing up there out of coincidence." Angel shook her head. "They really should think before they act." Mira watched Angel as she pulled her cloak around her. "I am leaving to the little girl's room. Tell me what happens." Angel walked back from the balcony and disappeared behind the hall.

Laxus continued to watch, keeping an eye so he could inform Angel of what happened. Rufus had attached Nalpudding and was now on top. Everyone was shocked. Even Laxus had to admit it was an amazing attack. Gray was once again attacked just as the timer ran out. "We came in seventh?" Gajeel scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Wow, Sabertooth is in first and Raven tail in second?!" Mira shook her head.

Angel could hear the cheering above her as she made her way back to the balcony. She made it just in time to see the ranking. "Wow, Sabertooth is doing better than they did last year." Angel said, appearing next to Laxus. "It seems almost like they are trying harder than they usually do." Angel wondered aloud, rubbing her neck. The participants were walking back to their places. Fairy Tail was being mocked, causing Team A to grow angry. Gray seemed rather upset.

"And now we continue to the battle part." Angel walked over to Mira, sitting on the ledge. "There is no game here now. It's simply magic and mind versus magic and mind."

"A member from each team will fight in a single match. This isn't a tournament." Angel sighed, leaning her elbows on her crossed kneed and holding her cheeks in her hand. "I've just received the list of the matches! The first match of the day, From Fairy Tail A, Lucy Heartfilia!" Angel cheered, standing on the railing and screaming as loud as she could. "Lucy! Good luck." Her excitement was short lived as she heard Lucy's competitor. "Versus Flare Corona from Raven Tail!" Angel dropped, glaring into the ground.

"Mizuyaki!" It was harsh and hasty, gaining Laxus and Gajeel's interest. Mirajane and Juvia were busy talking over the pairing and Jellal didn't seem to care so much. "Mizuyaki! Come to me!" A white glow produced in front of Angel, slowly forming the shape of a snake. "Sister." Angel was shaking, her eyes wild and frantic. "I need to call forth a different being." The white snake nodded, forming back into a bright ball of energy and floating into Angel's hand.

"Angel?" Laxus and Gajeel had been calling her. All eyes were on her on the balcony as she began to concentrate. The ball of light began to bounce and pulse above her palm as it changed its form into a small, canary like bird. "Azure." The bird flapped its wings, growing darker in response to its Master. "I need you to sit on the balcony above Raven Tail. Listen and see everything they do or say! This cannot be done lightly Azure! I do not trust them…Not with Flare fighting Lucy." The white bird flew from her hand and to the balcony for Raven Tail. "Angel?" Gajeel put a hand on Angel's shoulder, eyes full of worry.

"I'm fine." Angel turned to the five, pushing past them to sit down. "I just…I wouldn't live with myself if one of my weaker light creations was there." Laxus gained the others attention and pointed to the field. They understood the message and watched the battle begin. Laxus however, neared Angel and sighed. "So…that's your magic?" Laxus didn't want to ask her what she was so worried over. He could take a wild guess and wouldn't be that far.

Angel nodded, pulling her legs to her chest. "I use a type of light magic known as animal soul remake. Animals I have found when they are dying, I take their souls. I try not to do it unless I am certain the animal is going to die. I collect their souls and when I need them, I use light to manifest a body for them. You can now understand Ivan's anger." Angel smirked, looking to Laxus who had a stoic look on his face. "It's a form of light magic." Angel nodded, looking down at the field. She hadn't been keeping a track of the battle. "So, Azure?" Laxus questioned.

"Canary. Great sight. Sadly, she isn't as sensitive to others magical aura as I would like her to be. Mizuyaki is but she doesn't have the bird eye view." "And Mizuyaki is the snake?" Angel nodded.

"They have voices and personalities? Almost like a celestial spirit?" Laxus asked, helping her stand up from the bench. "Yes. In fact, it is a magic considered to have derived from Celestial magic." Angel watched over the ledge, smiling down at Lucy. She had just sent back Cancer and Taurus. "Lucy…she is an amazing wizard. She has so much unused, raw magic power that she is keeping from herself because she believes she isn't strong enough." Angel sighed, producing a small, glowing light orb. "Michi." A small mouse appeared in the hands of Angel and crawled along her arms.

"Seems Lucy has a battle strategy." Gajeel was leaning next to Angel, having taken notice of Laxus and her interaction. "Perhaps. But Flare isn't going to be an easy opponent." Angel rebutted, playing with the small mouse on her shoulder. Flare turned her hair into a roaring tiger, forcing Lucy to summon cancer. "Michi what do you predict?" Angel turned to the mouse, watching her poke her head out from her blouse. "Lucy-Chi has strong spirits but one hit from Flare-chi's flowing fire locks and Lucy-chi won't be able to withstand. Angel-chi, Mizuyaki told me to warn you of this battle. Something feels off." Angel nodded, watching cancer cut through the large red locks. "What does that mean?" Juvia questioned, pulling the attention to the three others. "Juvia-chi, Mizuyaki has a great sense of feeling. When it comes to emotions, she is strong. Flare had a dark emotion before the fight." Angel paused, looking at the mouse. "Don't tell too much. You will worry them. Lucy will be fine."

"You!" The six on the balcony looked down. "Her hair went under the ground!" Gajeel shouted, watching Angel grow solemn. "Use your whip Lucy…" Angel sounded hopeful as she whispered it to herself.

"My red hair does exactly what I want it to…" Angel growled, shaking her head. Lucy reached for her Fleuve d'Etoile. She snapped it out, using it to grab flare by the wrist. The two were sent flying into the air, shouts coming from both the females. Flares hair caught on fire, burning at Lucy's boots and feet. "Lucy!" Angel shouted, watching in fear. "That plus the rope burn if it cuts through the boots will be extremely painful." Jellal noted, turning to the others.

The girls were thrown from each other as they both let go of one another. "Oh, my! It's only the first match and it's a battle where the fighters barley have time to breathe!" Angel shook her head. "Come on, Lucy-chi!" Michi was trying her hardest to keep her master positive. "A showdown between father and son guilds! A battle between two women!" Angel rolled her eyes, trying to see into the dust.

"Her boots are charred." Angel whispered, leaning away from the rail. "That has to hurt…" Angel bit into her lip with worry. "Don't look so down Angel. Bunny girl is tough!"

Lucy was in obvious pain as she tried to get to her feet. She pulled off the boots once she could stand. They had multiple holes and were black around edges. Flare seem flabbergasted that she had done so little to her opponent. "Angel!" Angel was leaning over the railing in shock. "That's it!" Angel shouted, more shocked than Flare was that her flowing red fire hair had only left a few burns on the boots and barley any scars on Lucy. "Amazing…" Gajeel pulled Angel off the ledge and held her in place as they watched. The girls were fanning their selves, trying to calm down from the mental heart attack.

Flare screamed and forced her hair into the ground where Lucy would be utter defense. However, Angel wasn't naïve. There wouldn't be a battle with Fairy Tail that didn't have some trickery in it. "What are you planning Flare?" Angel asked to the air, getting no reply. She had calmed down and was now standing in front of Gajeel who leaned into her back to watch over her shoulder. "Where will her hair come out at?" Mira wondered out loud, looking to Angel for answers.

"I wouldn't know…" Angel said in defense, shivering as Michi tickled along her neck. Flare had a dark, sinister smile as she looked to Lucy. Angel stopped, turning to where Lucy was looking. Angel was still being held back from Gajeel to keep her from getting on the balcony and falling. Suddenly, Lucy screamed as Flare wrapped hair around her mouth and was thrown down. "Lucy!" Angel screeched, almost falling into the arena. "Angel!" Gajeel and Juvia grabbed onto her, watching as her eyes frosted over. "Flare!" An evil glare was sent to the hair mage, owner being Angel. "Azure! Leave now! Michi!" The mouse made her presence once more, jolting as her Master turned to her. "I need you to get to get closer! Do not alarm them! I'm afraid if they see I know they will hurt Lucy! Understand?" The mouse was not allowed to answer as her Master dropped her onto the railing and she ran off. Gajeel had placed her back down onto the balcony, trying to scold her. "Lucy…fight back!" Mira screamed, making Angel flinch. Could Lucy even fight back at this point?

"Angel!" Gajeel shouted, earning a hard glare. "Not now, Gajeel!" Lucy was hit with Flare's hair, causing the crowd to question the turn of events. The others had gone silent, trying to piece together the puzzle Angel had left for them through her words. Flare began to lash at Lucy with her fire hair, earning winces and yelps from Lucy. "This isn't good. What do you have to gain? You could care less of winning Ivan." Angel was at a loss. "Please, any god that lives help Lucy." Angel fell to her knees, her magic being pulled out in large quantities, causing Mira to rush over to her. "I'm fine, I'm trying to call one of my larger souls. Its draining my magic." Angel knew if she couldn't manifest the light in time, Lucy could be badly injured. With only a tiny mouse watching over everyting, Angel couldn't rest happy. Light began to form behind Angel and the group, drawing their attention. "Kuro!" Angel whispered in excitement at the large lion. "Follow the tunnel to the smell of Michi. Do not attack the hair until I give you the order." The lion bowed, retreating only to be stopped a second later. "Let no one see you!" Angel ordered, pushing herself up.

"Angel." Mira whispered in worry. They were all worried. She had never acted like this. Lucy, at this point was being extended into the air, Flare trying to decide what to do with her. She had already been thrown around and whipped. Now it was just cruel.

"Master!" Michi appeared in front of Angel. "There was hair by the young child on the balcony but the fire mage stopped it!" Michi saw the tears in Angel's eyes. She had only seen that look on her master once before. "Lucy-chi will be okay! She will win now!" Angel sighed, her heart calming down.

The others watched Angel setting down and turned to the field, keeping their eyes on the younger girl. Gajeel had made a permeant spot next to Angel, rubbing her head. "You were going to stop it. Don't feel bad." Angel nodded, drying her eyes. Kuro and Michi had fell away and Mizuyaki was once again tracking Raven Tail's movement.

Lucy had now called out Gemini, using them to get herself free. The twins were dancing in front of Lucy, waiting for their next instructions. They disappeared into a puff of smoke and in their place, was another Lucy, covered only in a towel. The crowd of men went wild at the sight. Even Jellal was shocked. The other guilds were begging to question her intentions. Angel had perked up a bit and moved back to watch the match in full view. "Lucy is really beautiful." Angel thought out loud. Angel sighed, sitting on the railing. Her magic had recovered once she focused her breathing and calmed herself.

"Sound out the heavens, open the heavens…" Angel watched in amazement as she felt the amount of magic come off her. "Stars across the universe, show yourselves to me with all your brilliance." Lucy and gemini began to glow in a gold hue as they spoke out. A magic circle was now floating under them, emitting off a golden light.

"Tetrabiblos, I am the rules of the stars. My aspect is perfection." Flare was shocked and scared as the Lucys raised their conjoined hands above them. The light was growing more intense and radiating a soft warmth that flooded her with pulsating energy. The two moved back to back, outstretching their arms and lifting their heads to the sky. "88 stars of the heavens…Open! Urano Metria!" Lucy's body jerked up as planet like metros began to fly around the stadium. Angel was gaping at the beautiful colors of light and the power she could feel around her. When suddenly, it stopped. The lights were gone. The power was gone. The stars were gone.

Everyone was silent as they waited for the dust to settle down on the arena. Once it did, everyone saw the unscathed Flare and a shocked, almost terrified Lucy. Angel knew what happened. Angel couldn't feel it the moment it had happened, but she knew exactly what happened. Mizuyaki had picked up on it. Even the other souls not being used had picked up on it. Someone had canceled Lucy's magic.

Angel said nothing. She stepped down from the balcony, collected her cloak and ordered Mizuyaki to disappear. Without so much of a glance at the others, she walked away. She knew if she stayed with the curious bunch, if she stayed within a mile of Raven Tail, if she turned around to the others, she would kill Raven Tail. She knew what had happened and Angel had never felt this dark, bubbling feeling since she was 10 and Ivan forced her to take her first life. She walked out of the Colosseum. She walked with her eyes covered and her hands fisted into balls. She walked away from her team who sat baffled at the sudden exit. She walked from a crying Lucy. She would know the scores of the teams tomorrow. But now, she needed to get away from people.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The End*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Heya! I know this chapter is very long. I had to get my point across. I wanted to make up for not writing in a while. I am deeply sorry. Thank you for taking your time to read this story! Please continue to Read and Review! Air kisses!**


End file.
